The Answer of the Scrabble God!
by YellowMischief
Summary: Rin is losing at Scrabble and is so desperate at winning that she resorted by praying to the Scrabble God. What will happen if the answer she got is a big fat NO? Rated T for Rin's huge potty mouth and Len's little pervertedness. LAME SUMMARY AND LAME TITLE D:


**G'day guys! I'm here to post another one-shot that I made recently (and by recently, I MADE IT JUST A MINUTE AGO, AGAIN! AND I FINISHED IT IN A FEW MINUTES, AGAIN! OMG!111oneoneone) Sorry if it took a while before I posted another one since I've been reading too much POLANDBALL comics and I saw another artist that I love other than Glider-sama! Meet Rii-sama! My new, second rank (might become FIRST!) favorite artist! If I haven't created the other previous story, I wouldn't go and do some coughresearchcough and I saw her drawings! You guys should check it out (if you haven't checked it out yet ._.) REMOVE THE SPACES!**

**deviantART: orangecornpuff. deviantart **

**tumblr.1: hikariri. tumblr **

**tumblr.2 (B-but, Daaad! I'm still tumblr... :( Me: I DON'T CARE! *brofists tumblr.1*): oriinge. tumblr **

**Thank you guys :) (psst... I fapped at her drawings...)**

**Also, I've been noticing that majority of FF Authors are female (and I have yet to find a male one...) SO AM I THE ONLY MALE HERE?! D: **

**Oh! Oh! Check out my OC! Does it look good? Tell me, since I'll be using him on my stories! I can't draw (I can once... :( I hope someone can draw my OC LOL xD) so I'll show you this instead! (NO ONE CARES! Me: :()**

****** dreamself. me/ d/ koq5**

**Now into the story! Enjoy! (Sorry for the long authors note though...)**

**Warning: The treasure chest contains Rin's huge potty mouth and Len's little pervertedness and you can only bring one cause your inventory weight is at it's limit (BLAME SKYRIM INVENTORY! YOU CAN'T EVEN BRING A SINGLE FLOWER WHEN IT'S LOADED!), what will you bring? :3c**

**Disclaimer: Watashi no namae wa TheAuthorDoesNotOwnTheVocaloid Disclaimer desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.**

* * *

"Way to go, Len!" Miku shouted as we play Scrabble. We are currently having a big sleepover in Rin's house –oh wait, that's me!— so that's why my precious, lovely best friends and my boyfriend, Len is here. Some of the guys are busy eating, watching movies, talking while Miku, Kaito, Len and I are playing Scrabble. On the other table, Teto, Neru, Ted and Nero are playing Monopoly and on the floor, Meiko, Lily, Miki and Kaiko are playing Uno Cards. I hope no friendship is going to be destroyed today.

I looked at my letter holder, sighing as I get a new tile. When I saw what I got, I groaned. I got another vowel! What the bloody hell is wrong with this game?! It's like Satan and God hates me today! I glared at the seven tiles as it clearly tells me that I'm not really doing any better with the game right now. Who the bloody hell would get a bigger score if you have the letters N, I, I, I, E, E and O? I'm already in the fourth place! And my score is only twenty, while they're already in fifty plus! For the last five to six turns, I have been getting nothing but vowels. Specifically letter E's and I's!

"Oh please! All the gods and saints and angels and good souls and genies all over the world! Please oh, almighty Scrabble god –if you ever exist—please give me something I can work with! Please, I'm begging you!" I muttered to myself, my eyes tightly shut and my forehead is releasing cold sweat.

"Rin, it's your turn~! Oh, are you okay?" I opened my eyes and I saw Miku, Kaito and Len look at me with confused and concerned eyes.

"Yes, yes. I'm okay." I said as I nervously laughed. My hands slightly shook as I slowly reach out for my tiles. Due to me being too nervous, I accidentally knocked off two tiles. I apologized to them and went under the table. I grabbed the fallen tiles and went to my seat. When I opened my hands to put back my letter tiles, my eyes widened as it show me the letter N and letter O. My eye twitched, anger rising within me. I angrily stood up, threw the tiles on the table before I flipped it. My three game mates backed away, shocked on what I just did and my other friends looked at me, their eyes tells me that they're oh so awesomely surprised.

"No! Nope! Nein! Nuh-uh! This is… THIS IS BULLSHIT! TOSSER! FUCKER! CUNT! FUCKTARD! ASSWIPE! HOBKNOCKER! SHITFACE! PLONKER! MUNTER! APE-SHIT! AN OUTRAGE! I'M NEVER PLAYING THIS AGAIN AND I'M NEVER EVER GOING TO PRAY TO THE SCRABBLE GOD AGAIN BECAUSE THAT GOD IS A MOTHERFUCKING WHORE WHO SUCKS HAIRY DICKS AND BALLS! NEVER AGAIN!" I shouted before storming off to the washroom. I slammed the door shut before panting like I've run a mile before getting here. I could feel the nature calling so I emptied my bladder on the toilet. Good thing I'm wearing a not-so-slutty-but-not-so-nerdy mid-thigh long nightgown so I don't need to remove anything other than my panty.

After I've wash my face, I felt better now so I went out to go back to the living room. Everything is normal now, except that Miku and Kaito is flirting at each other while Len is hopelessly picking up the letter tiles. I sighed and decided to help him because he looks so pathetic right now. After we finished picking up the tiles, he asked me if I was alright and I nod and told him that I'm alright. I looked around the room and smiled. I'm hungry, maybe they are and just lazy to get food so I asked them if they are also hungry. They all said yes so I turned around, ready to the kitchen to make some midnight snacks but I stopped halfway when I heard a loud gasp. I turned my head to look at what is happening but what I saw are the red faces of the girls and the bloody noses of the guys, Len is having a major major nosebleed and here I am, no idea of what's wrong with them.

"Guys? What's happening? There isn't a porno here!" I asked and Miku answered my question.

"Uh… Rin-Rin, can you, like, uh… fix the back of your nightgown?" She said rather nervously.

"Fix the back of my nightgown?" I slowly said as I look behind me. The back of nightgown is inside my underwear, so it clearly shows my covered ass… I quickly pulled the back of my nightgown that got caught in my undergarment before fixing it and glared at them. They just nervously laughed, scratching the back of their napes and not making an eye contact with me. Len slowly went to my side before slapping my butt with his free hand –since his other hand is covering his nose—before grinning widely.

"Rin… Why are you showing them your lovely ass? I'm getting jealous now since the other guys saw it." He said then snickered.

"Wha—PERVERT!" I shouted as I slapped him. He fell on the floor with a thud, but his grin is still present on his face.

"Well, it's okay… It's not like I don't see your naked ass every night." He said casually, his grin getting wider.

"Wait… WHAT?!" They all shouted and looked at Len before they looked at me.

"YOU GUYS DO IT EVERY NIGHT?!" I glared at Len, silently cursing at him.

"_Well… It's nice living while it lasted."_ I thought before grabbing the pouch that contains the letter tiles.

"I thought it's only our secret, YOU BLASTED, BLOODY PERVERT!" I opened the pouch and grabbed a fistful of tiles before stuffing it inside his mouth.

"YOU, SIR, ARE NOT GETTING ANY TONIGHT! NOT ME OR MIDNIGHT SNACKS. PERIOD!" I said before storming off out of pure anger.

Contrary to what I said earlier, he sneaked in the kitchen to eat some food before sneaking into my room and tied me up. Let's just say that, I got punished instead of him… And all night, sounds of loud music, shouts and laughter roared inside the house, killing the loud moans that are seeping out of my room.

* * *

**Did you like it? I thank the people who reviewed on my previous story :) (ESPECIALLY RII-SAMA :D I LOVE YOUR DRAWINGS!) *gives those four people Len and Rin's babies***

**Oh, regarding to my new multi-chapter story, I'll accept OCs (since I can't have my OC be alone...) so that new story will have my OC and other people's OCs. This is just an early warning for people who don't like to read fanfics with OCs on it.**

**YAR BLOODY GIT, YE SHOULD TELL ME IF MY WORK IS AS UGLY AS A WANKER'S MOTHER WHO FUCKS THE MOTHERS OF OTHER CoD PLAYERS OR I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU WHILE YOU PLAY YOUR PRECIOUS GAMES.**

**Oh, I may have been disturbing you all with my potty mouth (or fingers?) :(**

**G'day mates! :D**


End file.
